Is love possible
by Tori0416
Summary: This story is about love, revenge, break ups, make up, and dia is on a journey to figure out who she is and how to save her relationship after she discovers she is a fallen angel and has fallen in love with one. Both Mason and Lydia have to stop Zeus from erasing their memory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys this is the Prologue I haven'teenyou likeinthis story. I am simultaneously fanfictioner Leave a review and favorite. :)**

**-Tori**

* * *

><p>Is Love Possible?<p>

Long time ago before earth was born into existence,there were Angels of darkness,and Angels of Light. They were separated in different worlds,their was a border between them,but their were two angels who are deeply in love. They would sneak out to the border to visit each other as much as they could. One day they got caught the angel of light and the angel of the dark was also sent to earth,but sent their to live their. He didn't have his wings he just had two gaping holes in his back. It's Christmas time,and they planned on spending time together for their first Christmas.

Now they're on different on different sides of the world,and to this day they are trying to find each other. When the angel of Lydia,and the angel of dark Mason are so far apart she's in USA,and he's in Italy. They haven't seen each other in 20 years. They are both counting the days until they see each other. One day Lydia takes a trip to Italy to go visit her family. She finds out Mason is their in Italy. She searches everywhere to find him but is out of luck. She can't find him,he's nowhere to be seen. She feels as if She should give up.

Zeus saw what was going on. He wouldn't allow that to happen,because if a angel of darkness and the angel of life become a couple the world could end in a tragedy. Their would be multiple volcanoes, hurricanes, tornadoes, etc. His mother Athena disagrees. She want's them together, and she want's grand-kids. She knows what the consequences would be for the mortals, but it's a price to pay for ever lasting love.


	2. chapter 2: Is love possible

**hey guys I know you've been waiting so here's chapter 1 ㈴2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I'm on my way to my Nonna's house, I haven't seen her in forever. I'm on winter break for college so now I have time to spend with her while I'm here. I don't know why, but I'm getting this feeling that I'm missing something. Like my other half is gone, and I'm destined to find it. I hope it goes away, but I don't think it's going to go away. I arrive at my Nonna's house, and all of my family is their to welcome me home. My rosy cheeks burn in the winter air as I walk into the house that smells like chestnuts roasting on an open fire.

As I smell the air I see my cousins running around the room, aunts and uncles under the mistletoe enjoying the Christmas season. Everyone looks so happy as if they were waiting to see Santa come down the chimney. Then my mother and father come in the door together?! I'm shocked because they got divorced when I was 4 years old I didn't expect them to ride together or come together. My parents weren't happy with their marriage since they got married at a young age.

"Hey Mom and Dad" . As I said suspiciously. "Welcome home Lydia", they said simultaneously. Something didn't feel right between them, like it was I scanned the wonderful home, I saw a picture of my grandfather missing him with all my heart wishing he was here to see me go to college." I know I miss him too", my grandmother said standing behind me.

"Do me a favor dear, run to the market for me, and grab some bread, and wine." My grandmother asked sweetly. "Sure thing." So I ride on the family moped, on a long and beautiful journey through Italy to get to the market. I see all the shops are filled up with people because of the holidays and last minute shopping.

Then I saw just the store I was looking for. The Bakery and The Winery. I saw just what I was looking for. Italian bread and the moscato. The cashier rung me up, I said to him "do I know you." He said flirtatiously " I think I do." Zeus saw what was happening and tried to erase their memory, but something overcame his power sending their old memories back to them. Restoring their love.

"Oh My God", I said with excitement. "Oh My God" he said with a surprised expression. We stood there in silence just staring at each other caught up in the moment. He then jump from behind the counter, and kissed me. His soft lips over mine, the sweet smell of peppermint lowered like a blanket over us. He then pulled away with a gasp " Oh my god, I'm sor-.

I interrupted, "I missed you so much", I said sweetly. I kissed him softly as if resting my lips on a soft sheet of snow. "Wow we still got that spark." He said flirtatiously. "Yep still got it." I chuckled. He walked me out the store, and he told me that he'll stop by my grandmother's house for Christmas later on tonight. I smiled from ear to ear, kissed him on his cheek, then hopped on the moped and made my way back to Sicily.


End file.
